Why is it always me?
by Charliewilf
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a normal girl at Panem High School. She's pretty much a loner, but how will she cope when a new boy, Peeta Mellark, joins her class and wants to be friends?


Katniss Everdeen was tired. Tired of school, tired of homework and tired of people. Panem High School seemed to think it was perfectly reasonable to work their students to the point of exhaustion. If starting school at 8:30am and finishing at 4:00pm wasn't bad enough, they normally had at least an hour's homework on top of that. Principal Snow seemed nice enough to talk to, but his long assemblies about the magnificence of the Capitol, their government, were enough to make anyone hate him, along with his evil sidekick the vice principal Mr Crane.  
It was 8:00pm on Sunday night, December the second. And even though there were only three weeks until the end of the term, Katniss had a massive test in District History. Her teacher, Miss Wiress, was okay, but she often got distracted during lessons and trailed off at the end of sentences. Katniss cursed under her breath. Why did she always leave revision this late? She'd had a weeks' notice about this test and she hasn't looked at her notes once. After about fifteen minutes repeating of the same facts she heard a buzz, her phone. A text from her good friend Madge was waiting. She could never call Madge her best friend, it didn't feel right. That was Gale's title. Katniss had known Gale forever. They'd been inseparable in primary school, but when they changed schools Katniss chose Panem high in her hometown of District 12. Gale, on the other hand, decided to move to District 2 to attend their academy. It had been excruciatingly difficult saying goodbye, but they still spoke a lot and the Internet helped. She missed him every day.  
Anyway, back to Madge. Katniss jumped up from her desk, glad to have a reason to stop and procrastinate. "Hi :)" said the text. Typical Madge, always social, very unlike Katniss, who only used her phone when she really needed it.  
"Hey Madge, what's up? :)" she texted back, wanting to get to the point. Her phone buzzed again almost right away. "Nothing much, but I heard we have a new guy joining our tutor group tomorrow, you know, since Marvel got expelled?" So what? Katniss really didn't care. Her tutor group had been tossed about and mixed up a bit, nobody seemed to want to tutor them, which wasn't surprising, since Principal Snow once told them they were the most disobedient tutor group in Panem High's history. Most of the kids found that pretty funny. They'd had loads of people come and go. The most recent was Marvel being expelled. He'd been suspended over ten times, so last week they told him his time was up. He didn't care one bit. So that left a spot open in their group. But why Madge thought she'd care who filled it she didn't know. "Oh, cool. :P" She told her. Again, her phone buzzed almost immediately. "Yes, it is cool, because I heard that he's FIT." Oh Madge. She's had over 20 different crushes just this week; of course all she'd care about would be how "hot" this new kid is. Katniss didn't respond to her last message. She slowly dragged herself back to her desk and continued to memorise the different exports of the 13 districts of Panem. At 10 o'clock she gave up, lay down on her bed and tried to sleep.

*BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ* 7am, Monday morning. Katniss' tired limbs felt like lead as she dragged them downstairs for breakfast. Her little sister Prim, cheerful as always was chatting away to their mother about something or other. Katniss envied Prim so much. She was still in primary school, away from the stresses of daily homework, drama and more than weekly tests.  
"So then Rory said to Sam 'I know you are but what am I?' And we all laughed so so much!" Katniss thought Prim had a crush on Rory, but Prim wouldn't admit it. She sidestepped the sea of stuff all over the kitchen floor and retrieved a bowl of cereal. She sat herself down, with the lingering thought that invaded her brain at the same time every week; "I really hate Mondays."

"Hey Katniss!" Said Madge cheerfully. How could anyone be that happy on any morning? Never mind a Monday! Katniss walked up to her friends. "Hi." She begrudgingly replied. "So, did you revise for the Districts History test then Kat?" asked Glimmer a little too sweetly. "Don't call me Kat, Glimmer. And yes of course I revised." She snarled. Katniss didn't feel like dealing with Glimmer today. Although they were technically friends, Katniss couldn't stand to girl. Glimmer had an extremely wealthy family and she wasn't afraid to show it, constantly taking about her beach house in district 4 and what her daddy was buying her this week. And she had a horrible personality too. Katniss never knew how to act around her. One minute Glimmer would be in a foul mood with her for no reason whatsoever and the next she would act all sweet and kind, like nothing ever happened. Katniss normally made it a priority to try to ignore Glimmer; but sometimes she had to say something. "Oooooh, SOMEONE'S in a bad mood today, Kat!" Glimmer cackled. Katniss felt the anger rise inside her, but instead of punching Glimmer hard in the face; as she would have very much liked to, she stormed off in to the school building towards her tutor room. When she arrived, waiting outside the door was a boy she'd never seen before. This must be the new guy. He had rugged blonde hair that he kept sweeping away from his eyes, which were a startling shade of blue. He wore a small smile on his face, a mix between confidence and nervousness. It was intriguing. His tie was loosely knotted, with his top shirt button undone. He would get severely punished by Mr Crane for this if he wasn't careful. Katniss didn't know what to think of this new boy; but she didn't feel like learning more. She walked up to him and he noticed her approaching. The small smile on his face grew slightly as he said, "Hi! I'm Peeta Mellark, I'm joining this tutor group today!" Cheerful. Too cheerful. Why was everyone so damn cheerful today? It was Monday morning for goodness sake! She sighed quietly before replying. "Hey Peeta, I'm Katniss." He smiled at her, but they remained silent after that. She was tired. He was new. It was awkward. She didn't care. Soon the rest of the group joined to line for tutor and eventually their tutor Mr Haymitch arrived. He was nice enough, but he was a drunk, she wasn't sure how he was allowed to teach. But here he was, their tutor. He seemed not too drunk that morning, possibly hung-over. He ushered them all in and they sat down in their assigned seats. Only Peeta was left standing awkwardly at the front of the room. "Oh, um... Yeah we have a new kid in class since Marvel got kicked out, this is Peeta Mellark. He nice to him guys, if possible. Just try not to kill him." Haymitch announced. He scanned the room for an empty seat and to her horror Katniss realised the seat next to her was free. She would have to talk to this guy! Make conversation! He certainly didn't seem like the type who would prefer to stay silent like she would. Katniss tried not to catch Haymitch's eye, but he noticed the seat next to her anyway. "Ah there you go kid; you can sit yourself down next to Miss Everdeen there. Good; that'll do." Oh crap. She would have to talk to this stranger. Great. The thoughts of how she could avoid conversation with this person were whizzing through Katniss' mind until Haymitch added, "oh, and would you mind showing him around too, sweetheart? Tell him where stuff is, help him find his way around, get settled, you know?" "Well actuall-" he interrupted her before she could finish, "fantastic! Okay Peeta, stick with Katniss for as long as you need. Oh and Katniss; sweetheart, remember to introduce him to the principal." Oh this day was just turning out to be fabulous.

**Thank you very much for reading, please leave a review if you've got time :) You can visit my tumblr here :)**


End file.
